Slytherin versus Gryffindor
by tigerlilystar
Summary: Two powerful houses. They rule Hogwarts as enemies. One night, one duel. Everything will change. With a simple game of 'Truth or Dare'. HermioneRon GinnyHarry COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The dare

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter and I am not J.K.Rowling… _

A/N: This story takes place at the beginning of the golden Trio's sixth year…It has nothing to do with the book…Draco is his usual jerk…Read and find out what happens…

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny had just finished breakfast. It was a beautiful Saturday morning, and Hogwarts was just getting up.

As they exited the Great Hall, the Golden Trio and the redhead came face to face with a very smirking Draco Malfoy.

'I think you just made my day, Potter' he said. 'Nothing like a good duel to wake me up.'

'Malfoy, I'm really not in the mood for this', Harry warned, trying to get past him. Malfoy, however, didn't budge.

'What's the matter, Potter? You're not still sad 'cause of that godfather of yours, are you?'

In the flick of an eye, Harry had his wand out and had pointed it at Draco's throat. 'Don't-you-dare-say-Sirius' name, you no good bastard', he said.

Then, he felt a light pull on his shoulder. 'Come on, Harry, he's not worth it', Hermione said softly.

Slowly, Harry released Malfoy and, with one last glance, he strode past him. He hadn't gotten very far when he heard the Slytherin yell 'You now, he wasn't much of a use nay way, so good ridd-'

'EXPELLIARMUS!' Harry bellowed, sending Malfoy in the air a few meters behind. Then , he turned his back to him and walked away. Malfoy, however, didn't seem to be done.

'What's the matter, Potter? You turning chicken?' he shouted.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Then, he turned around and slowly walked back to Draco, ignoring the fearful faces of his friends, who had been watching the whole exchange.

'Me?' he asked once he was in front of Malfoy. 'No, but I think you will' he added with a smirk to equal Draco's.

'What the hell are you talking about?' Malfoy asked, and he looked fairly confused.

'How about a game of Truth or Dare? Four on four? Slytherin versus Gryffindor? The first team to pick Chicken looses.'

'Now you're talking my language, Potter' answered the Slytherin, his smirk back in place. 'The Room of Requirement, this evening, 9 o'clock.'

Harry nodded to show his agreement. Draco's smirk grew even larger 'You're gonna regret this, Potter.'

Then, he strode away.

'Oh, no, Malfoy' Harry muttered under his breath 'It's _you _that are gonna regret it.'

Then, he turned to see his friends smirking too. 'Malfoy doesn't know what he's getting into' Ginny said grinning.

'Yup' Ron agreed. 'He should really learn to observe better his enemies. That way, he would know that there isn't anyone better than the four of us at Truth or Dare.'

With that, the four friends walked back to the Gryffindor common room, laughing all the way imagining Malfoy's face when he was going to accept –for the first time ever, might I add –defeat.

_Yup, that's it…The next chapter should be posted tomorrow, but I want at least 5 reviews for this one before I post it._

_Hope you liked it._

_Tigerlilystar_


	2. Chapter 2 Rules of the game

**Disclaimer** : _I do not own Harry Potter and I am not J.K.Rowling… _

A/N okay, so I decided I don't want 7 reviews for ach chapter anymore, and I'm gonna be good and update this next one… 

**Read and enjoy!**

The Room of Requirement, 9 o'clock, Saturday evening 

They were seated on two opposite couches. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

On the right couch, the Gryffindors.

Ginny Weasley, red hair, brown eyes, and a temper to go with her hair.

Hermione Granger, brown hair, soft brown eyes and, despite her sweet appearance, never afraid to take a dare.

Ron Weasley, red hair, brown eyes, but don't let his looks fool you: he's a true lion at heart.

And finally, Harry Potter, messy jet-black hair, emerald green eyes, he had his mother's brains and his father's mischievous side.

On the left couch, the Slytherins.

Jane Cooper, black hair, cold brown eyes and cunning.

Mary Snooze, blond hair, icy blue eyes, and a heart of stone.

Blaise Zabini, black hair, black eyes, a Slytherin without a doubt.

And lastly, Draco Malfoy, blonde hair, gray eyes, the Slytherin Prince.

'Are you ready, Potter?' he asked.

'When you are, Malfoy.'

'Wait, shouldn't we make some rules, first?' Jane asked of a cold voice. 'I'm not in the mood for stripping in front of Gryffindors.'

'Fine' Malfoy sighed.

'Each team will say a rule until we're out of ideas' Ginny announced. 'Everyone okay with that?'

When everyone nodded, she said 'Good. Rule numb-'

'Why should the Gryffindors get to say the first rule?' Zabini butted in. 'The Slytherins are just as good as them.'

'Argh! Do you want to get to the game or not?' Ginny asked furiously.

'Fine' Blaise muttered.

'Okay. Rule number one: No naked stuff'

'Rule number two' Jane said 'Nothing that we do or say gets out of here.'

'Rule number three: No destroying Hogwarts property' Hermione said.

'Always the caring ones, these Gryffindors' Malfoy said, and the Slytherins cackled.

'Rule number four' Zabini said with a wink at Ginny, who looked disgusted 'Snogging the enemy is permitted'

'Rule number five:' Harry said 'The losers will have to shout tomorrow at lunch, at the top of his voice, that they have lost a game of Truth or Dare with whoever it was that won'

'Rule number six' Draco said 'Pranking the teachers is allowed.'

'Rule number seven' Ron said 'No dares can be postponed for another day.'

'Rule number eight' Mary said, her icy blue eyes twinkling of evil 'When picking truth, you have to tell the truth, no cheating.'

'How are we gonna now when you cheat?' Ron asked.

'Us? Why would we cheat?' Jane said.

Hermione snorted 'Yeah, right, 'cause you're Slytherins, that's why.'

That certainly shut up the raven haired girl. Hermione flicked her wand then said 'Good. I've bewitched the room so that if anyone lies when telling the truth, they will be obliged to say out loud the _real _truth and will have to do a supplementary dare. It works on the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, I can guarantee.'

'Rule number nine' Ginny said 'One person can only pick truth 5 times.'

'Rule number ten' Mary said 'No funny business: no curses in the back or making someone lose a dare.'

When both parties nodded at the rules, Draco said 'Good. Now, I think that's all the rules we can think of. You ready to begin?' he asked the Gryffindors.

'Whenever you are' Harry answered smirking.

'One more thing' Jane said.

'What again?' a very irritated Blaise whined.

'Who begins?' she asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows 'Well, since we began the Rules, I guess you can begin the game.'

'Excellent' Draco smirked.

'Then let the game begin…' Harry nodded.

_Dun dun dun… This promises to be a very interesting game…Wonder who will win… You guys have any idea? Tell me about it in your review…._

_Remember: 7 reviews or no more chapters… I can wait…_

_Tigerlilystar_


	3. Chapter 3 A very daring dare

**Disclaimer **: _I do not own Harry Potter and I am NOT J.K.Rowling…unfortunately…_

'Granger' Draco said 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' Hermione answered simply.

'I dare you to—not do your homework for 3 days.'

'Consider it done-or rather, not.' Hermione said, smirking when she saw the Slytherin's surprised face.

'Zabini' she said next 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth' he picked.

Hermione thought for a second, then 'Where is the Slytherin common room?'

'First floor, behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin' he answered, though only after a few seconds of hesitation.

'Weasley', Blaise said to Ginny 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' she said defiantly.

'I dare you to snog Draco here for five minutes, and it has to involve tongue.'

Ginny's eyes glared daggers, but she sat up nonetheless. Harry took a hold of her arm 'Ginny-' his eyes pleaded for her not to it.

But she just smiled then went to sit on Draco's lap. Slowly, she bent forwards and kissed him on the lips, waiting for a few seconds before introducing her tongue in his mouth.

Four minutes.

She was still kissing him, while a worried Hermione was watching Harry, whose fists were clenched, as if he was ready to strike.

Three minutes.

She thought of Harry, imagining it was his soft lips that she was kissing…

Two minutes.

_Come on, girl, you're a Gryffindor, _Ginny told herself encouragingly. _Argh, when's this kiss gonna end?_

One minute.

Harry was doing his possible to try and calm himself. But it wasn't easy. Seeing the girl he liked being kissed by his worst enemy wasn't exactly what you'd call a moment of pleasure.

'Okay, the times up' a gruffy Ron said.

Ginny tried to pull away from Draco, but he wouldn't let her go, his arms rolled around her waist, holding her, still kissing her.

'Looks like your girlfriend likes kissing Draco, Potter' Jane said.

'THAT'S IT!' Harry yelled as he got up, snatched Ginny away from Malfoy's hands, then punched him right in the nose. They rolled on the floor, with Harry having the upper hand and punching Malfoy as hard as he could.

'Don't you ever touch her again, you hear me, you slimeball?' he said roughly as he kept punching Draco.

Finally, they were separated by Blaise and Ron, who had gotten up the minute the two had rolled on the floor.

It was a good thing Ron was strong, for Harry just kept wanting to punch Malfoy again and again.

He only calmed down when Ginny put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, saying 'I'm okay, Harry.'

Then, he sat back on the couch, not caring that he had broken Draco's nose and that he was bleeding.

'Okay, who's next?' he asked.

'You are _so _gonna pay for that, Potter' Zabini warned him.

'Oh, don't worry. Your boyfriend will be okay in a few minutes…' Ginny said, smirking wide when both Blaise and Draco blushed. 'He's a Slytherin, isn't he?' turning to Mary, she asked 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' the girl answered, her icy blue eyes glaring daggers.

'I dare you to…go to Professor Snape and give him a lap dance' Ginny dared the girl.

'Fine' Mary said as she got up and exited the portrait. A few minutes later, she came back, blushing crimson, and sat back on the couch.

'Did you do it?' Ron asked her.

'Yes', she said distastefully. 'And since you dare doubt it, I'll ask you: truth or dare?'

'Truth' Ron said.

'Tell us the name of the girl you like.'

'Hermione, of course', he said as he slid an arm around Hermione's shoulders, who looked inquiringly at Mary.

The Slytherins were dumbfounded. Since when did _Ron Weasley _go around telling his feelings? Apparently at the same time Ginny wasn't afraid to take on a dare. The Slytherins shared a look. What had they gotten into?

Clearly, into something they hadn't planned.

_Okay, here's chapter 3…I guess the Slytherins really aren't that cunning…. But don't shout victory yet… They may not be really smart, but they always have a back-up plan…Or in this case, a back-up dare…_

_I hope you liked the chapter…_

_I'm still working on chapter 4, but it should be posted tomorrow…_

_Tigerlilystar _


	4. Chapter 4 Not so easy

**Disclaimer **: _I do not own Harry Potter and I am NOT J.K.Rowling…unfortunately…_

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit late (a day), but I went in Montreal for the week-end… Anyways, here's chapter 4… Hope you like it

'Cooper' Ron said, looking at Jane 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'I dare you to kidnap Mrs. Norris and shut her in a cupboard on the fourth floor.'

Jane couldn't have looked more pleased. 'Finally! I can take on that stupid cat!'

She sat up and exited the Room, leaving the others waiting. A few minutes later, she came back and announced 'Did it!' Then, with a frown, 'I always wondered why the cat always had less hair on her butt than on the rest of her body…'

Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out laughing, thinking of what they had learned last year about Sirius having shaved the cat in the wrong place….

'Granger, truth or dare?' Jane asked Hermione.

'Dare'

'I dare you to go to Dumbledore and ask him to tell you one of his secrets…Then, you have to tell it to us.'

'Ok' Hermione said, and she got up to go find the Headmaster.

Ten minutes later, she came back, looking really amused.

'So?' Jane asked impatiently.

'In spite of his calm appearance' Hermione said 'did you know the Headmaster was quite the prankster when he attended Hogwarts?'

'WHAT?' the four Slytherins asked, bewildered.

'How come?' Ginny asked Hermione, but the latter only smiled mysteriously.

'Now that's a secret between the Headmaster and me… Zabini, truth or dare?' she asked the handsome Slytherin, cutting short the questions that were to come about Dumbledore's pranking abilities.

'Truth' he picked.

'What happened to your mother's seven husbands?'

Blaise stiffened a bit, but answered 'I don't know… But I think she poisoned them to get their money….'

The Gryffindors didn't look shocked at the news, merely repulsed.

'Weasley' he said to Ron 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' Ron answered.

'I dare you to go out on the Hogwarts grounds and yell 'I'm Ron Weasley and I love Hermione Granger' at the top of your lungs, then go to Snape's dungeon and do the same.'

'I'll do it' Ron answered bravely, and he got out of the Room to go and do his dare.'

About half an hour later, in which the two teams had conjured something to eat, Ron came back, looking rather pale.

Hermione stood up, worried 'Ron, you okay?'

'No', he shook his head, then looked at her with a shocked expression 'I have detention for the whole year. With Snape!'

Harry gulped. 'Good luck, mate. I think you're gonna need it.'

'Don't worry, Ron' Hermione whispered so that he was the only one that could hear her. 'We'll get them bad for this…'

Ron finally smiled at this, and said 'I think I have an idea of how to begin…'

And without waiting for Hermione to answer, he bent his head and kissed her on the lips, making sure the kiss was as long as it could be…

When they pulled apart, both grinning, they were pleased to see the Slytherins' astonished faces.

'Truth or dare?' Ron asked Mary.

'Truth' she answered, not wanting to take the chance of getting a nasty dare.

'Why are you such a bitch?' he asked her.

'Cause it pays well', she said.

Ron stared at her, as did the other Gryffindors.

'Potter, Truth or dare?' Mary then asked Harry.

'Dare'

Smiling evilly, the Slytherin said 'I dare you to shoot three arrows at your friend' she pointed to Ron.

Ron's eyes widened, and for a moment, he really thought Harry was gonna pick Chicken. But after a few seconds, the latter stood up and motioned for Ron to place himself in the front of the wall. Then, he conjured a bow and three arrows, and placed himself to shoot.

He turned around one last time to look at the others, and then, to Ron, he said 'Close your eyes mate, and pry.'

Then, he shot.

No one had seen the look he had exchanged with Hermione…

To be continued… **smirking evilly**

I hope you liked this chapter…

Tigerlilystar


	5. Chapter 5 Thinking fast

**Disclaimer **: _I do not own Harry Potter and I am NOT J.K.Rowling…unfortunately…_

**A/N: Guys, I'm really grateful for all your reviews –imagine my surprise when I came back from Montreal to find 24 reviews waiting for me! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! -and the nice things you've said… I'm especially glad that you are still interested with this story… So I need to ask all of my readers a favor; please go into my favorites, and you'll find, among the authors, JENIFAELFE. Please go and check out her stories, they're good… Especially for Lord of the Rings fans… But the author also has HP fics…**

**So, please, could you go and check out her stories? And maybe review? Believe me, the stories are worth reading…**

**Okay, now I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you go on with the chapter…**

_Previous chapter…_

He turned around one last time to look at the others, and then, to Ron, he said 'Close your eyes mate, and pry.'

_Then, he shot._

_No one had seen the look he had exchanged with Hermione…_

Whoosh… 

Went the first arrow.

Ron closed his eyes, and waited. For the impact. But it never came.

Whoosh… 

Went the second arrow.

Nothing. Ron felt nothing. _Am I already dead, _he asked himself. He decided to open his eyes.

Whoosh… 

Went the third arrow.

Ron saw it come right at him…Closer, and closer, and then…

It disappeared. He couldn't stand it anymore. He fainted.

'Ron?' he heard Hermione's voice.

'Ron?' Harry asked.

Ron opened his eyes and saw Harry's smiling face. 'W-what happened?' he asked him.

Harry grinned 'This happened' he said, and he raised an apple for Ron to see. Three arrows passed through it.

He looked at Harry 'How?'

'When Snooze' he said, referring to Mary, 'dared me to shot three arrows at you, she didn't say they necessarily had to touch you. The way I heard it, they only needed to be shot in the same direction as you. So, I turned around to Hermione and she understood what I meant, without it being necessary to tell her. So, as I shot the first arrow, she conjured an apple just above you, and I shot the arrows at the apple.'

'That way' Hermione said 'he didn't have to reject the dare, nor did he failed it.'

Ron nodded, then smiled to both of them 'Thanks.' He sat up, then said to the Slytherins, who had been seated through the whole exchange 'Ready for the next round?'

Draco nodded, then said, smirking 'One thing, though. You sure you won't faint again?'

'Ha ha! Very funny Malfoy!' Ginny said. 'If it had been you, I think you would have peed in your pants, so shut up!'

Draco turned a light shade of pink and it was Ginny's turn to smirk.

'The losers' Harry said 'have to take on a collective dare at the end of the game. Deal?'

The Slytherins thought for a second, then Zabini nodded. 'Deal.'

'Truth or dare?' Harry asked him.

'Dare'

'You have to go and sing McGonnagall a serenade, and it has to hold the word love in each sentence, and it has to have at least 12 sentences.'

'Does it have to rhyme?' Blaise asked.

'No, but it has to talk about McGonnagall's looks and temper.' Harry answered.

'Ok' Blaise stood up and went outside, to sing under McGonnagall's window.

'I HAVE to see this' Jane said as she sat up and followed Blaise.

Before long, they could all hear a high-pitched voice singing.

Oh, McGonnagall, Love of my life 

_How I love you, girl of my heart_

_Oh, how I love you, McGonnagall_

_I love you_

'OH MY GOD!' Ginny and Hermione managed to say before rolling on the floor, laughing, Mary joining them not long after that.

Only two minutes had passed, and the girls were rolling on the floor, laughing, while Draco, Harry and Ron were trying to suppress it, when Jane came back her hands on her ears, trying to hold back laughter.

When she saw the three girls on the floor, however, she couldn't hold it anymore and she joined them.

'I h-have n-never' she said before fits of laughter 'h-heard anything s-so hideous b-before…'

'W-who k-knew' Mary went on 't-that p-perfect Blaise Zabini actually had a f-flaw…'

McGonnagall with hair so brown I love 

_With a temper like a brawn I love_

_I love you, McGonnagall…_

_I LO-_

The singing stopped suddenly, but the laughter didn't. Hermione, Ginny, Mary and Jane were on the floor, still laughing, when Blaise came in the room.

'Are you feeling okay?' he asked Draco, Harry and Ron, who were trying to hold back laughter so hard that they looked constipated.

The three managed to nod, before they collapsed on the floor and joined the girls in laughing.

About ten minutes later, they finally calmed down and sat back on the couches.

'What _were _you laughing about, anyways?' Blaise asked, confused.

'You sang, right?' Draco asked him.

'Well, yeah…'

'Didn't you hear yourself singing?' Ginny gaped at him.

'Um, yeah, I sing fairly good, so?' Blaise asked.

The girls snorted. 'Yeah, right'

'So, what did McGonnagall say?' Draco asked.

'Um…' Blaise blushed 'She…um, said that I should have told her my feelings sooner, and that, unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way for me…'

At this, Harry and Draco burst out laughing again.

Finally, they calmed down.

'So, Weasley' he said to Ginny 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Are you still a virgin?' Blaise asked her, smirking broadly.

Hermione had to hold Ron from punching Blaise, but Ginny just looked at him defiantly and said 'Yes'.

'Malfoy' she asked then, ignoring the look of disappointment on Zabini's face –he had hoped to get her refuse answering the question, on account of how personal it was, but he was wrong, _again –'_Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Who's the person you fear most?'

Draco surprised them all by his answer, and by having the courage to answer it in the first place. 'My father'

Hum… Draco has just revealed one of his secrets… Will this increase the hatred between the four Slytherins and Gryffindors, or rather make them trust each other?

_You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out…_

_If you want it to be posted sooner than Friday, review!_

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_Don't forget to check out Jenifaelf's stories..Please…._


	6. Chapter 6 Truths

**Disclaimer **: _I do not own Harry Potter and I am NOT J.K.Rowling…unfortunately…_

A/N : I'm sorry about the delay, but Jenifaelfe IS my friend, and so I wanted to help her out… Anyways, thanks for having actually reviewed to her… I would have eventually posted the chapter… I hope you forgive me…

This is more of a truth chapter, in which both parties lean to kinda trust each other and not be so mean to each other, though that doesn't mean they become friends…

_Previous chapter:_

'_Truth'_

'_Who's the person you fear most?'_

_Draco surprised them all by his answer, and by having the courage to answer it in the first place. 'My father'_

'Your father?' Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

'Why?' Hermione asked.

Draco just shrugged and asked Harry 'Truth or dare?'

Harry decided to be even and picked truth.

'What really happened that night when you were 1 year old?'

Harry's eyes clouded as he told the story of that fateful night 'Pettigrew, one of my father's friends, betrayed them, and Voldemort' everyone shuddered at the mention of his name 'came and he killed my father. My mother, who was upstairs with me, gave her life to save me. That's why Voldemort couldn't kill me. Because her love protected me.'

As he looked into Malfoy's eyes, Harry could have sworn he had seen something in them –jealousy, perhaps? –at the mention of his mother giving his life to save his.

Thinking about it, he felt pity for Malfoy. He wondered if Draco's mother would have done the same for him?

Draco nodded, and Harry guessed it was his way of saying 'Sorry for your loss'.

'Truth or dare?' Harry asked Mary.

'Dare'

'I dare you to tell us why did you say 'Being a bitch pays well' earlier and explain.'

'Cause it's true. In the Slytherin house, if you show you're noble or good, you become a reject.' Mary answered, and for the first time ever, the Gryffindors realized what it must be for these four to live in a world where they couldn't show their true faces for fear of being rejected.

'But, if I act like they all do –be bitchy, cold and arrogant –then I have a chance of being looked upon' Mary went on.

Without waiting for a reply or anything, she asked Hermione 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'What is your most embarrassing secret?'

'Um… I guess that would be when I was five and I ran naked in the garden' Hermione admitted. **(A/N I got the idea from Sixteen).**

'Do you still do that?' Ron asked her, and she hit him playfully on the arm.

'Truth or dare?' Hermione asked Jane.

'Truth'

'If there wasn't a Slytherin house, which house would you be in?'

Jane frowned then said 'I guess that would be Ravenclaw. Truth or dare?' She then asked Ron.

'Truth' he said.

'If you had to choose between saving Hermione or Harry, and you could only choose one of them, which would it be?'

Ron looked her in the eye and said 'Neither. I would rather die before having to choose between them.'

Jane looked at him with a renewed respect.

But the moment was soon broken when Blaise shouted 'What is this? Slytherins and Gryffindors hate each other, and now we _trust _each other?'

Ron looked at him and said 'Truth or dare?'

'Did you even hear what I said?' Blaise asked him.

'Yeah. So, truth or dare?'

'Dare' Zabini growled.

'I dare you to give us five reasons why Gryffindors and Slytherins should hate each other.'

'Well' Blaise began 'because the founders hated each other –'

'Actually', Hermione cut him 'Salazar and Godric were friends. They didn't _hate_ each other, they merely _disagreed _on certain points.'

'Yeah, well, what do we have in common?' Blaise asked her furiously.

But before Hermione could answer, Harry sat up and said 'An enemy. Voldemort.'

Blaise seemed at a loss for words, so Harry took the opportunity and went on 'I've fought Voldemort. And I know what he's capable of. And what he's counting on is that enemies will remain enemies, even when in great danger. He's counting on dividing us, and then kill each one of us. And unless we turn the page over the past, he'll win, whether I'm the Chosen One or not. I'm not asking you to be friends, I'm only asking you not to be enemies anymore. Cause one enemy is bad enough.'

The Slytherins looked stunned. they thought for a moment, then Draco got up and faced Harry.

'Okay, Potter.' He said, extending his hand. 'We'll call a truce. Between leaders. But don't expect us to be friends.'

Harry shook Draco's hand, while smirking and saying 'I didn't expect anything less from you, Malfoy. Now, let's finish this game!'

_Well, that's chapter 6. Don't worry, Harry and Draco won't become friends, they're far from that. They only called a truce as long as Voldemort remains a threat._

_For the sake of the wizarding world._

_Now, there's only one more chapter to write, so if you want it sooner rather that later, review!_

_Tigerlilystar_


	7. Chapter 7 The end or is it?

**Disclaimer **: _I do not own Harry Potter and I am NOT J.K.Rowling…unfortunately…_

A/N: I'm sorry that last chapter didn't have that much of truth or dare in it, but I swear this one has lots and lots of it…And it also has the common dare for the losers….

_Previous chapter:_

_The Slytherins looked stunned. they thought for a moment, then Draco got up and faced Harry. _

'_Okay, Potter.' He said, extending his hand. 'We'll call a truce. Between leaders. But don't expect us to be friends.'_

_Harry shook Draco's hand, while smirking and saying 'I didn't expect anything less from you, Malfoy. Now, let's finish this game!'_

'Blaise, you're next' Draco told his friend.

'Weasley' he told Ginny 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare' she picked.

'Tell us one of Potter's secrets.'

'Harry has an Invisibility Cloak.' Ginny answered. Then, to Jane 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare'

'I dare you to drink two bottles of Mme Pomfrey's most gross potions and not throw up.'

Jane grimaced, but said 'And how am I gonna drink them? I'm not even capable to see the difference between a love potion and Veritaserum.'

'Which is why she gave Goyle last year a love potion instead of Veritaserum' Mary told them.

'No problem' Hermione said, and she took out her wand 'Accio two of Mme Pomfrey's grossest potions.'

Two minutes later, they heard small knocks at the portrait, and when it swung open, two bottles –one filled with a greenish potion, the other with a brownish one –floated to Jane.

The Slytherin bravely opened one of the bottles and, holding her nose, she drank its content at once. Then, she took the other bottle and did the same, conjuring a glass of water after.

'_That _was gross' she said. 'It's gonna take me weeks to get rid of the taste.' She turned to Ron and said 'Truth or dare?'

'Um…dare'

'You have to wear, for the rest of the game, a pink tutu.'

Ron's eyes widened, but he gulped and said 'Okay.'

Jane conjured the tutu, and then Ron went changed. When he came back, everyone stared at him. The outfit looked simply gruesome on him, and Ginny burst out laughing as soon as he came back in the room.

She stopped laughing, though, when Ron assed by her and whispered 'You are _so _going to pay for this, sister.' Then out loud, he asked Blaise 'Truth or dare?'

'Truth'

'Who's the teacher you hate most and why?'

'Well, that would have to be Binns, because he is _so _boring… I swear, I fall asleep in eah one of his classes.'

Hermione snorted 'Who doesn't?' Then at the shocked expressions of her friends and of the Slytherins, she explained 'Sorry, but there's only that much boredom I can take…'

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking 'Well, well, who knew that studious Miss Granger actually gets bored?'

'Stuff it, Malfoy' she replied.

'Truth or dare?' Blaise asked Harry.

'Dare'

'I dare you to go dye McGonnagall's hair pink' Blaise dared him.

Smiling, Harry got up and ran out of the Room, returning ten minutes later with a very pleased look on his face. 'Done. She won't know it until tomorrow.'

'Nice!' Jane exclaimed.

Then, with a look at his friends that clearely said 'It's time we end the game', Harry asked Draco 'Truth or dare?'

'Dare', he answered.

'Sorry about this, but I'm getting tired' Harry muttered under his breath. Then, to Draco, he said 'I dare you to go on the Hogwarts grounds and yell at the top of your lungs 'Voldemort is a no-good bastard that will loose the ultimate battle'.'

Draco's eyes grew the size of saucers, fear clearly evident in them. After a few minutes of silence, he bowed his head and said 'I-I can't do that'

The Slytherins looked at him, but then agreed with him 'It's true, Draco. You should be crazy to do something like that.'

But then, he heard Harry's voice. 'I never thought I'd say this, but good game, Malfoy' and he raised his head to see his extended hand in front of him. Slowly, he reached and took it, his smirk back in place 'You too, Potter.'

With a smirk that equal Malfoy's, Harry said 'Now it's time for your common dare.'

When Draco nodded, he went on 'Tomorrow, at lunch, you'll have to come into the great hall dressed in Gryffindor colors –and you'll have to wear the outfits all day - and half way through it, the four of you have to climb on the table and shout 'We, Slytherins, have lost a game of Truth or Dare against the mighty and all-powerful Gryffindors: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, who are, without a doubt, the champions'.'

Draco nodded 'Okay.'

Then, the eight of them stood up and walked out of the Room Of Requirement, each towards their common room.

'Malfoy' Harry stopped Draco by the arm. 'One more thing. After you do your common dare, you alone have to say –' and he whispered something in his ear.

Draco chuckled softly at that, and said 'You know what, Potter? You're one heck of a good adversary.'

The, he turned his back to him and followed his friends, leaving a still smirking Harry behind.

When he entered the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was there, still waiting for him.

'What took you so long?' she asked him.

'I had something to tell to Malfoy.'

'What?'

As answer, Harry took Ginny by the waist and kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, he said 'Sorry, Gin, but I can't tell you. What I can say, though, is that tomorrow will be one heck of a good lunch.'

The next day, the four Gryffindors and the four Slytherins were waiting in anticipation for the lunch to come.

Finally, at 12 o'clock, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry walked in the Great Hall and began eating, paying only slightly attention to the laughter of their comrades, who were still in shock after having had a class of Transfiguration with a very pink McGonnagall.

Only five minutes after the four Gryfindors began eating, the doors of the Great Hall opened and in walked Draco, Blaise, Mary and Jane, all dressed in Gryffindors colors.

The hall erupted in whispers as they walked past the Gryffindor table and seated themselves at the Slytherin one, the red and gold awfully in contrast with the silver and green. They began eating, ignoring the stares they received.

Half way through lunch, they pushed aside their plates and climbed on the Slytherin table. They didn't need to ask for attention, for they already had it. Even the teachers seemed interested in what was going on.

The four Slytherins then began to shout as loud as they could manage 'WE, SLYTHERINS, HAVE LOST A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE AGAINST THE MIGHTY AND ALL-POWERFUL GRYFFINDORS: HERMIONE GRANGER, GINNY WEASLEY, RON WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER, WHO ARE, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE CHAMPIONS!'

Then, they all climbed down from the table. All, except Malfoy, who waited then said, just as loud as he had before 'I, DRACO MALFOY, PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN, HAVE HAD MY ROYAL BUTT KICKED BY THE BOY WHO LIVED, HARRY POTTER!'

After he was done, he climbed down, doing his best to finish his lunch among the roars of laughter and whispers in the Great Hall.

He was done in five minutes, and then exited the Hall, but not before having glared at Harry –a glare that clearly said 'This isn't over yet, Potter!'

And, in truth, it would never be over.

For enemies they are, enemies they will be. But enemies that can ally in a war way more powerful than they could ever imagine.

THE END

_Well, I hope you liked it… This is the end, and there will be no more after it…or maybe, who knows?_

_Tell me you opinion…._

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_please read the author's note coming after this chapter…_


	8. Chapter 8 Author's note

A/N : In a crazy moment of insecurity, I honestly considered abandoning writing on FanFiction… I just want to thanks, through this note, to all those who have encouraged me to go on and I promise I won't fail you! My stories will still have the same unique touch I give them!

**Thanks to all of you! You have no idea how much it meant to me… Your encouragements and all, I mean… -single tear rolls down cheek- But I'm getting emotional here, and I don't want to do that! So, keep reviewing readers, and stay tuned for the next chapter of 'No one meddles with time'!**

**Tigerlilystar**


End file.
